Family Bites
by AnonymousTumblrGirl
Summary: Matt and Becky are getting ready for their wedding. Luna and Trevor are getting ready to move to Romania. Raven is trying to find out more about vampire babies. Raven tells Alexander the dreaded words 'I'm Pregnant.' Sequal to Royal Blood. R
1. The News

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

I own nothing, at all. This is a sequal to Royal Blood, and I named it Family Bites. Because it's about the troubles of Raven and the family. Again all in Raven's POV. Raven's about 19 now as is Becky, Matt and all them. This is a short chapter, sorry.

Raven's POV

"Becky, you've tried on at least thirty dresses now, haven't you found one?" I asked, we had been in the wedding dress store all night.

"I liked all of them. Which one was your favorite?" Becky said. I just looked at her with an awkward glance.

"Becky, your asking me, the girl who wanted to have her wedding in a graveyard, what white fluffy wedding dress was her favorite?" I said, laughing.

"Oh, so you liked the one with no ruffles and the blue veil?" Becky said, asking the clerk to get it again. I think that clerk diserved a VERY good paycheck this week.

"Yeah. That's my favorite." I lied.

"Mine too. THank you Raven!" She said, taking the dress to her aproving mother who thanked the worked out clerk. We rang up the dress and headed over to Becky and Matt's new house. Matt bought it for her as a birthday present, it was near the mansion, where Alexander and I lived. It was a quiet little house, looking like Happy Ville next to the mansion.

"Bye honey." Becky's mom said, leaving Becky and I to talk about the unspeakable. Matt was at work, he was working at the Travel Agency (Ha ha on him). Becky showed me around the excedingly beautiful house.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Rav?" Becky asked.

"Becky, I took a pregnacy test..." I said, choking on each word comming from my mouth.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What did it say?!" Becky asked, shocked and worried.

"Positive." I choked out.

"Oh my gosh! Does Alexander know? When did you find out?" Becky said, forgetting her wedding troubles.

"No, I haven't told Alexander, his parents are comming in this week, I thought I would wait untill then. I can't believe vampires can have kids. I thought they all adopted or something." I said.

"Raven, vampires are lucky. You are lucky, and everything will be okay." Becky said.

" I have to go, this lucky vampire doesn't feel like being burned to death by the sun, I'll see you tonight." I said, heading to the mansion next door. Alexander and I were planning on sleeping all day(the usual), getting up at sunset, picking up his parents and then call Matt and Becky over for dinner.

"Alexander, I'm heading to the coffin, sunrise is comming." I said, letting him know he needed to come to.

"Comming. I just need to reply to my parents message. You know how they are." He said, writting a few words down before heading upstairs.

"Hey Alexander, I think you should get a miny coffin crib." I said, trying to tell him.

"Huh?" He just replied.

"Alexander, how do vampire babies sleep?" I asked.

"Raven, what are you talking about?" He asked. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I put it this way.

"Alexander, you're gonna be a parent!" I said, shyly.

"Really!?" He asked, almost excited.

"Yeah..."I said, not understandin why he was excited and I was mourning it.

"Well, I guess we will need a small coffin then." He said, "Let's go to bed and we can talk about it more when my parents come. They will be estatic." Again, he seemed much more happier than me.

I was going to be a mother vampire, I don't think that works in life. How would it grow?

I had a dream, I was rocking a cute little baby in a crib. It was cute. It being the key word. It was dead, very pale, long beautiful hair, black as night, it had purple eyes, and it was named Marie.

"Alexander, the baby's crying again, what does it want?" I asked, in the darkness I only heard one word repeating over and over again, blood.


	2. Family Reunion

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

I own nothing.

Raven's POV

That night it hit him. I think the first night he was in shock, he woke up that evening like a zombie.

"Hey, Alexander." I said, kinda awkwardly. He smiled, and headed towards the dining room.

"Mr. Alexander, your parents are ready at the airport." Jameson said.

"Okay. Let me just grab my jacket, Raven you need your coat." Alexander asked, I was about to say something when it all came. I threw up, all over the floor, and my new Hello Batty shirt.

"Morning sickness..." I said sluggishly. Alexander helped me clean up before we left. The only thing I could think of was what was to come. We got in the mercedes and headed to the airport.

"Alexander! I'm so happy to see you!" Elisa began, I don't think she shut up the whole way home, talking about EVERYTHING! She wanted to know if I was eating good, getting all my nutrients of AB positvie and O negitive, she wanted to know how Matt and Becky were planning the wedding, and just about anything she could think of came out of her mouth. I was PMSing already.

"Alexander, have you guys been looking for a new place or will you live in the mansion forever?" Stefan asked.

"Well, maybe after the baby's born...." I said, the looked at me with a glance, a glance that would burn memories in my mind.

"Oh well...that's new." Stefan said, looking away.

"I'm soo happy for you! Have you picked out names? Well is it boy or girl?" Elisa, who was probably thinking we planned to have this baby, started asking.

"Well, the baby wasn't planned, Mom. We don't know anything, and it's not easy." Alexander said. I was thinking the same thing, I was sure that this would be a problem.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just one to get excited, you know, we could stay and help. I know exactly how to plan for a vampire baby." Elisa said.

"Thanks..." Alexander said. We got home and Jameson told us Becky and Matt was in the dining room.

"Raven! I told Matt, we decided before our wedding we should throw a baby shower!" Becky said.

"Oh, thanks." I said, biting my lip. Jamesone brought in dinner and we all sat down.

"Will you guys get a crib or will the baby sleep in your coffin?" Becky asked, confussed.

"Becky," I started, "I don't know. I'm not in a good mood today, I started having morning or uh evening sickness and I feel like crap!"

"Sorry, it's just, well, I'm so happy for you! I'm going to throw your party this friday night at my new house!" Becky was overly thrilled.

"Thanks, I think it's a girl. I have this wierd feeling. But I would prefer it if you don't go crazy with the pink and colors." I said, sipping on some O Negitive.

"No Prob. I'll go light on the color, are we inviting all the girls we know?" She said, planning ahead.

"What girls do we know? My mom, your mom, Elisa, Luna, the cheerleader, oh wait they hate us. I'm out of people..." I said, laughing at my own joke.

"Oh, good point, well we could invite them anyway, just some girls to talk to." Becky said, too optimistic.

"Yeah, to call me freak show and to tell me about my monster baby, don't think so." I said. Becky agreed and we talked the rest of night away. We played Monopoly till midnight, Matt won, he felt sorry for us and gave us some of his money, though we still all lost. Jameson even played, he was the banker. Then we all stayed up to watch George Lopez, laughing all night.

"It's called Insomia." Angie said.

"I knew there'd be a word for it!" Max screamed. We laughed and laughed untill too late, Matt and Becky needed some rest and the sun would be up not too long from now.

"Raven, shall we go out and get a baby coffin?!" Elisa asked excited.

"Um...Sure. I guess starting now wouldn't be a bad idea." I said, grabbing my hoodie. "Where do we go?" I asked, utterly confussed.

"The funeral home of course! We just tell them a baby died and we need a small coffin to have a funeral, but we tell them we need the coffin now, our religion requires it blessed by the father and mother. It's a real religion in Bulgaria. That's where Alexander's other cousin Kyly lives. She's a sweet heart, maybe you could invite her over to the Baby shower?" Elisa went on.

"Nice. Kyly, I'll have to call her over..." I said, lying. More vampires would be bad. Although Alexander took me seriously and started writting the number down.

"Ready?" Elisa said, heading to the car. We went to the funeral home, suprisingly they had a small pink coffin. Crib-like, we told him we would take it. It's not as cheap as a baby crib. We took it home only to find Alexander's Cousin Kyly was here.

"Hiya. It's little me, Kyly." Kyly said, she had long brown hair, in a braid, she had glasses, very skinny. She was wearing a Hot Wheels shirt and old jeans with a belt that said 'Paws Off'. I held back a laugh.

"Oh, hey. I'm Raven. Your Kyly and this is Jagger." I said noticing Jagger sitting beside Kyly, hand together, real close. Scary. Very Scary.

"This is my Beau Jagger. You two have met I see." Kyly said, sluggishly.

"Yeah, we've met." I said, "So, your here for the Baby Shower?" I asked, praying that's the only reason she was here.

"No, Jagger and I are moving into the abandoned mill!" Kyly practically jumped.

"You can't stay in that abandoned mill!" Elisa said.

"Yes she can!" I whispered to Alexander.

"Why don't Jagger and You live here with Alexander till you can buy an apartment!" Stefan said.

"Oh thank you! I can help Raven with the baby, I'm sure she will need the help." She laughed, like there was a private joke in this.

"Well, Alexander and I need to set up the baby coffin," I said pulling Alexander downstairs, "Good Day, Um, there's some extra coffins in the attic for you two. Alexander and I will be going to bed now."

"Good day, Raven. Hope you sleep tight, don't let the sun burn you! Jagger and I will be going to bed now! Bye Bye. Thank you so much Auntie Elisa, Uncle Stefan. I won't be any trouble. Trust me!" She said, like one of those teens about to go to their first party with guys. And Alexander layed down with me, his hand layed on my stomach, I swear for just a month old, this critter could kick! Really hard, she took after me! My Martial Arts skill!


	3. Party All night, Sleep all Day

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

I own nothing. Sorry about not posting for a while, I've been having Writer's Block, and couldn't think of anything for awhile. Hope you like it.

Raven's POV

Kyly was freaking me out. She drank blood 24/7 and was so...weird.

"Raven? Wanna go to the park with Jagger and I?" Kyly asked on evening.

"No. Becky and I are getting ready for her Batchulette party. We re-scheduled the baby shower thing." I said, looking through a book called '9 Months-The Baby and You'. Becky bought it for me. Ugggg.

"Oh. Can I come? I looove parties! Jagger can stay home with Alexander. Did Jagger tell you that Luna and Trevor are back from their Honey Moon, some are saying she might be pregnant too! I can't believe it, can you?" Kyly said, again wacko teenager like.

"No, I can believe it. Trevor is weird, wouldn't suprise me one bit. Luna's probably jumping for joy. Glad Trevor is away from me." I said, getting ready for the party.

"You didn't answer my question, can I come?" Kyly asked, practically praying to come.

"Sure, I don't guess Beck will mind." I said, she left, Hallelujah. I got my Emily the Strange shirt, Hello Batty hoodie, Skelanimals flipflops and some black jeans.

"Alexander, going to the batchulette party. Your going to the Bachuler party right?" I said heading out.

"Of course, Jagger said Kyly bailed on him and now he's coming to the party too," He sighed, "I can't wait for morning, I didn't sleep well. Jagger and Kyly were laughing all night. Uggg I really don't like them."

"Bye. Gotta Go." I kissed him and headed out. Becky's house was covered in streamers and balloons. Kyly was dancing the whole way there, she had put on a pink dress, with high black boots, a bad combination really.

"RAVEN!" Becky said, hugging me at the entrance.

"Hey lucky bride to be." I said. I brought in a present I had got her. A new set of dishes, when we were shopping she went on and on about how her and Matt needed dishes and how she loved these ones.

"Oh, you didn't need to get me anything." She said. I shrugged and gave it to her. She was soo happy that she nearly screamed. We hung out, played games and talked about the wedding plans.

"Hey, did you pick out a coffin?" Becky whispered, low so not everyone would hear. Though everyone there now probably knew, My mom knew, yes, after the wedding my mother found out, then she talked to Becky's mom, suprisingly most of them were okay with it.

"Yeah, they had a pink coffin!" I whisper, gigling.

"Have you decided a date to go to the doctor, I mean your almost 2 months pregnant, it's starting to show a bit." She joked. I didn't really notice that I had gotten a bit...bigger.

"No, I haven't picked a date, or doctor." I said. I kinda put my hand on the my stomach noticing how much bigger I really was.

"Well, sometime I'm taking you to my old baby doctor, my mom loved her. She is great, she always knows what to do."

"Great, but this IS a vampire baby, not your typical thing. I'm not entirely sure what to do, Kyly though won't shut up. She thinks she knows everything, then all she talks about is babies and Jagger and family. She's like a nutcase of crazy. I don't usually judge but I think she's weird." I ranted.

"Well, time for cake! And whatever goodies we set out." Becky's mom shouted, we ate some cake and opened the other gifts people had got. Quilts, gift cards for stores and resturants. I hated leaving Becky so much, I missed all the fun we had together, in the sun. Now while I was up she slept, while I slept she was up. Gosh, these mood swings hurt your brain. I was sad about Becky and I, Happy for Becky, Mad about getting...bigger, and tired for not enough sleep. Time went by quickly, morning came. And I left Becky, back to my coffin, talk to Alexander about his party with Matt. And that was that.


	4. Doctors, The NERVE

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO Sorry I don't own anything, but I wish I did. I'm sorry these chapters have been so short, I'm very busy still. And Jude (Sk8ergurl24), I added somethings just for you!

Raven's POV

Becky woke me up just seconds after the sun went down. She reminded me I have an appointment and needed to be there soon. I wined it was better than Kyly who was trying to be my baby doctor, claiming she knows more than Doctor Patterson, my baby doctor. She made me get dressed in this rediculus maternity top, grrr I hated getting bigger. It said 'Future Vampire' on the stomach, a little private joke, after the appointment, we would have the baby shwer, Becky insisted we had to show pictures of the baby, only there was a problem with our baby doctor. She was human. A freaky human.

"Ms. Raven! What a pleasure! Becky's mom talks about you quite often! Wow! You must be soo happy to be having a baby!" Dr. Patterson said. She was wearing the doctor clothing-all white! She had these HUGE glasses and looked kinda nerdy, like my brother.

"Yeah, real excited. We're suposed to get pictures of the baby tonight, sorry I had to scheduele late. I had to go baby shopping." I lied. I lied quite often anymore.

"Yes of cousre. All this baby stuff is very hard to take care of, especially for someone so young. Well lets get that ultrasound!" She said, leading me into a room. She handed me these ugly blue gowns and reqested that I change into them. I argued but she wouldn't listen. she was weird. I changed into the ugly gown and lied down on the uncomfertable bed.

"Okay we're going to add some cold jel to the stomach. It's rootbeer sented! Hope you like it!" She said, applying some cold jel. I about jumped out of the bed when she applied it. It was icy! ICY! She then placed a monitar on my stomach, rolling it around to find a good picture. She stopped when she reached the baby.

"It's pulse? Ummm....Raven I hate to say this but it doesn't have a pulse." She looked more depressed then my dad without coffee`.

"I know." I said like a normal human being with out any tears or sorrow in my voice. Just then on the screen the baby moved. We still couldn't see if it was boy or girl. But I knew.

"AHHH! It's dead! It can't...move!" The doctor ran out of the room screaming like a four year old who just watch _Fear on Elm Street_!

"Jeeze, it's not like no one's seen a vampire baby before!" I sighed,"Oh wait. Nobody HAS seen one. Oh well. We got the pictures though!" I said grabbing pictures from the printer.

"Yup. Let's get going, we can find you a new doctor, a vampire doctor." Becky said, grabbing the key to the car. And we left. I was laughing the whole time. My mom, who of course knew about the baby and being a vampire, laughed too. She couldn't help but to think it was hilarious!

"Did you guys get pictures?!" Kyly and Luna asked.

"Yeah, I can't tell what is what though." I giggled, still in the laughing mood, with the extreme mood swings and all.

"I can tell you know, that is the head," Kyly said pointing to a picture, "and here, see that, It's a girl!"

"How do you know all this?" Becky asked.

"I was in medical school for 12 years. We never age as you know. So I got to stay in school a long time." Kyly said.

"You could be Raven's baby doctor!" Becky screamed.

"Really?! Raven could I?!" Kyly was practically jumping. I personally didn't like it, but at this rate I need somebody.

"Sure, why not." I said. Kyly showed us what other parts were in the pictures and then we started playing games. Most of the time I won, I think people we're letting me win cause it was my baby shower. Then we guessed how many mints shaped like passifiers were in a jar. Becky won! She got a coupon for coffee` at Seatle's Best. Then we opened gifts, and WE did, Becky helped. Mom got me maternity tops, some jogging pants, and maternity gowns. Becky got me baby dresses, all shades of black and gray availible. Luna got me bottles with 2 holes for fangs, so the baby could practice hunting. Which reminded me I needed to find something to drink later. Kyly got me a baby carriage, teddy bat (lol), and some blankets she had handmade. I thanked them all, and told them that they we're the best.

"Mom, love you. Becky, thank you so much! Luna,Kyly, you're great you guys." I thanked everyone again, as Jagger came through the door.

"Hmph. Looky here, Kyly you ready to go?" He glared.

"No, we haven't got the cake yet! Jagger I'm Raven's new baby doctor! I can't wait to see how this goes! Think of it's growth rate, and how it will eat? It's going to be amazing."

"Remember, I'm a patient not your lab rat!" I laughed. My mom brought in a cake, half of it blue and the other half was pink. We ate the cake and continued to talk.

-Few nights Later-

"Raven?" Kyly said, "Time for your check up!"

"Ehhh....I'm not awake yet, just wait." I got up and dressed. My new maternity gown that my mom got me. I headed to the living room, where Kyly check the baby.

"Oh my god!" Kyly screamed.

"What?"


	5. Sofi, Jude, Jager, And Astral Raven

By GothicXLoveX (Changed my name) This is the poll results. Special thanks to the Staff members of Vampire Kisses, Sofi and Jude, they gave me some ideas and now their names will be in here.

Raven's POV

"Oh MY Gosh!" Kyly screamed.

"What" I asked, scared and unawear of the REAL problem at hand.

"You not going to believe it!" Kyly screamed, she ran to get Alexander, Elisa, Stefan, and everyone else who was curious about the scream.

"What?!?!?!" I screamed!

"Oh." Alexander said.

"Twins!" Elisa screamed joyously.

"WHOA! WHAT?" I asked, while everyone was murmering things.

"Twins, their twins! Girls! Now we can pick names!" Becky said, too cheery.

"We're going to do some blood work, just to see if everything is right." Kyly said, pulling out some equipment.

" Oi. I said." She stuck me, and I fell asleep. More on the lines of fainted. Alexander dabbed my head with a wet wash cloth and held me up.

"About 6 months along I would say. And I'm guessing the baby or uhh babies will be here July 27th. But it's just a guess, so your blood test came back ok." Kyly talked on and on, I kinda stopped listening.

"Ok. Whatever." Alexander held my head while forcing me to drink some blood.

"Are you ok?" Alexande asked, still having me sip.

"I'll be fine in a minute. Just a little shocked." I said, looking over at the moniter. "Why did the other picture not show this?"

"It was a very short picture. The doctor freaked and left with out taking a full picture." Kyly said, hugging Jagger around the waist.

"Raven, Your cousins Sofi and Jude called, they're comming in to see you and the others." Alexander said.

"Great! They're my only cousins I actually like." I said, practically saying 'Hallelujah!' Alexander and everyone left me to gather my thoughts. Twins wow. It took me quite some time to put two and two together. 1. My cousins were comming in to help with VAMPIRE babies 2. I said BABIES, in the plural state. 3. I was utterly confussed 4. I needed to get ANOTHER coffin. Jagger walked in, sly, he was up to something. I was still alittle faint, I couldn't tell what he was doing. I watched him grab a cup and put something in it. Vampire blood it looked like, I couldn't put my finger on it but I had a bad feeling. I then slept, only to be awakened by a scream. Not a bad scream, a girly cheery scream, Becky and Matt we're joking on the couch. I took a deep breath, trying to relax. But, something kept on messing me up. I just couldn't sleep or stay awake. It was night, so I shouldn't sleep anyway, but something in my head told me to. I fluttered my eyes, soon drifting back into a deep sleep. And I dreamed again.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty!" A 3-year old said. She then lunged at my mother, I screamed, as I watched the thirsty child feed off of every human I loved, starting with mom, ending with dad. I awoke again screaming!

"ALEXANDER!" Becky screamed not knowing what to do. Alexander rushed to my side, scared as was everyone else. The door bell rang, I tried to get up to get it, but Alexander sat me down.

"Raven, your tired, and weak, and I'm not letting anything hurt you." Alexander protested.

"Fine. It was just a bad dream anyway. I'll...be fine." I chocked out the words, still trying to recatch my breath. Alexander walked over and answered the door, it was Sofi and Jude. They we're their usual selfs.

"Raven-" Began Jude.

"I know. Your here. I'm soo glad you guys came in from Sunnydale to see me!" I said, still held down by Alexander's hand.

"You guys will be staying in the guest room. Hope you find it to your likings." Jameson said, taking their lugage. Jude came over and sat with me.

"Wow you look, like your glowing!" Jude said, I laughed a little at her joke. She put her hand on my stomach and felt a little kick, to her little, to me big.

"Aweee. So boy or girl?" Sofi asked, now sitting beside Jagger, because it was the only open seat left.

"Girls." I said stretching the 'S' making sure she got that.

"TWINS!" They said, shocked and astonished. I nodded, and Alexander told them it was late and I needed to rest. Everyone left, exept Alexander. He sat on the couch beside me, playing with my hair. He rubbed my tummy and talked to the girls. I layed my head on his shoulder, sleepy.

"Raven, I love you, and no matter what happens I'll always be here." He said, kissing my forehead as I drifted back to sleep. That night only one thing difted threw my sleep. Jagger and Sofi. It was the drink, the one he messed with, I saw him give it to the unknowing Sofi to drink, I saw her 'accidently' cut her finger. I saw Jagger clean up some of the blood, drinking it. She drank the blood, one of the few ways to become a vampire. And I saw Jagger lunge, taking Sofi's human life and giving her a new life. I tried to warn her, I tried to scream but my voice was faint, too far away. And I saw Kyly crying her eyes out, thinking Jagger was so cruel. I wanted hurt someone! I just swung but it was like I didn't exist, I wasn't real, and what was funnier was I saw Alexander hold Sofi, help Sofi. I wasn't real here.

"ALEXANDER!" I screamed, yet nobody glanced at me, nobody heared me. I was still living in a nightmare. I heard Kyly say something.

"Raven, she's having trouble. She's freaking out in her sleep, I can't wake her up!" Then I remembered something, the thing Jagger put in the cup, thst was MY cup. He put something in my cup to make me crazy. I hated Jagger, they wouldn't have believed me now, even if I told them Jagger did this.

"Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven!" Alexander's voice screamed at me, I tried to wake, I tried to move but nothing happened. Nothing.

"Alexander..." I whispered, trying to focus on him. Trying to probe my thoughts to him. I'd seen people do it on National Geographic, the mind probers.

"RAVEN!" He screamed, not getting anything I sent. I focused now on waking from the nightmare, waking from everything. I saw something, this time I saw myself laying down I saw what was happening outside my slumber. I slowly walked up to the scene, nobody seeing me. I focused harder on what was happening, I looked at my heart rate. It was speeding, I was still freaking in my body, Sate of Mind I was calm.

"Kyly, do something!" Alexander screamed. Kyly pulled out some medicine, it looked like an IV med.

"This will take out whatever toxin might be in her body. There must be something, this isn't natural." She stuck me, I felt a pulling. Like I was being sucked back to a traped area. I wanted to be free, I clinged on to something and waited for the pulling to stop, it took a while but it finally did. I had astral projection. It must have been like a vampire ability. And Jagger's concoction released it. This time I screamed.

"HELLO?" Everyone turned, looking at me, or my astral self.

"Oh my gosh! You can Astral Project?!?" Kyly gasped. "Only extremly powerful vampires can do that!"

"Raven, you need to go back to your body, there's something wrong." Alexander coaxed.

"But, Jagger his potion thingie, opened these powers!" I tried to say, still focusing so hard.

"No, Jagger's potion put you in coma. That made you use your Astral Projection. And if I'm wrong did I hear Vampire?" Sofi said, looking at my drink.

"Yeah, Vampire. Coma, Huh? Jagger..." Kyly said. She pulled Jagger out of the room for some harsh words.

"Raven, can you come back?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know how! When Kyly shot the medicane in me, I felt a pull, but I was scared and liked being free of everything and held on to this Astral Self." I explained. Kyly then shot another dose of medicane, they watched as I was sucked back into myself, and awaking again.

"Oh." Was the only thing I said.


	6. The Good Bad Happy and Sad

Thanks for you help Jude and Sofi, hoped you liked the last chapter. I own nothing at all. Exept the Vampire Children, I own them. Special thanks to Sofi by herself because I chose her baby names.

Raven's POV

After that long night, I sleept good. Jagger was forced to moved out and sleep in the graveyard, Kyly said he could come back when he learned something. Ouch, a kick hit me again. Everything seemed at ease, I walked around in my astral self, just the constant kicks. The only difference between me and my astral is, she can't hold things, items just phase through her or uhh me...Oh well. I walked out the door, the sunlight hitting my face, it didn't hurt, another good thing about astral projection nothing hurt. I went to the park and just swinged for an hour, I watched some kids play in the sand box, too. My cousins went out for icecream seeing I was in my 7 or 8 month now. July 27 was comming sooner, each second, I was nervous. I felt a kick or something, not only that, but next week at the gazebo outside the church, Becky and Matt had booked their wedding, affraid there wouldn't be another open date. Just as every other boring couple did, they got married at that one church. Luna and Trevor would be packing up soon, to move to Romania, premanetly. Good their gone. Next would be finding some way to keep Billy Boy for using us as his lab rats, ever since mom and them found out Billy Boy has been obsessing over us, like we're human lab rats.I wish they would stop kicking, it hurts. Jude and Sofi would go back to the quiet life style in Sunnydale, and Alexander's parents might stay for a while, wanting to help as much as they can with the baby. I felt another kick, hard too. My astral self disapeared. I sware, they aren't even 13 and I want them out the door. But I know that when everything is over with, I'll love them still the same, planned or not. I woke up after that. I decided, that either the babies didn't get my sleeping habit or they were human. They sleep when I'm awake, and I am awake while they sleep. Alexander heard me wake, running to my side immediatly.

"Rave? You ok?" He asked. Jude and Sofi being out today, I noticed how quiet the house really was. I stood up to go see how Becky and Matt were, they were asleep in the room, sound on the couch.

"Rave? Are you ok?" He asked again. I turned to answer when I felt something, felt like pee or water.

"Oh crap!" I said, realizing my water had broken.

"KYLY!!!!" Alexander screamed, waking Matt and Becky.

"What's happened?" Matt asked.

"Raven?"

"I'm comming?" Kyly could be heard through all of the commotion. Alexander took me upstairs to a bed, and explained to Kyly what happened.

"She must have been having the contractions in her sleep." Kyly murmured. So, that's why I felt kicking, it wasn't kicking, it was contractions.

"OUCH!!!" I felt another pain.

"Oh my, it looks like they might be breached, I don't know. I'll check, I'll just need to do a real quick scan." I wasn't paying much attention, Alexander was telling me to inhale and exhale. It did maintain to calm me.

"They are breached, umm, we'll have to do a C-Section." Kyly said under her breath.

"Once guts are spilled, I leave." Jagger said, walking out of the room. Matt followed too, not liking the idea.

"Raven, you'll be fine, my mom had a C-Section and they numbed her and she didn't feel a thing!" Becky tried to reassure me.

"Raven, she's right. I'm gonna numb you waist down, you won't feel a thing till it wears off." Kyly said grabbing a big needle. She didn't tell me what she was doing, she put up a curtain so I couldn't see, even. I felt a sharp prick, and then nothing. Completly numb, I was.

"Okay, now listen, when I get one out, Alexander, you'll take it, wash her off, and hand her to Raven, so you can repeate the procces with the second.

"Okay" Alexander and I said in unison. Then I felt some pressure on my stomach, most likely the scapel cutting my skin. I was really dosed up with the pain meds, to make sure I didn't feel anything.

"Alexander! I have the first one! Hurry take it." Kyly handed one, bloody baby to Alexander, who washed her off in the sink, and wrapped her up in a black blanket before handing her to me.

"She's adorable." Becky said.

"I know, she so pale, she has these dark eyes. Just like I dreamed." I said, gasing into her eyes.

"Alexander! Hurry, It's cord is around her neck!! I got it, " Kyly said, fixing the problem by cutting the cord," Here, wash her off!"

"Wow," Alexander said, after washing her off, "She has such beautiful eyes." He handed her to me, and he was right. Her eyes were a sky blue, but around the pupil they were yellow, it looked like a lunar eclipse. That's when I came up with their names.

"I have the perfect names, Aylin and Laylah, it means moon and night." I said, now holding both of the beautiful babies. Looking into their dark eyes, I relized they were a great gift.

"I love those names. They are adorable, a real gift." Alexander said.

"Yeah, they are adorable!" Becky and Kyly said.

That morning I slept as did Aylin and Laylah, suprisingly it wasn't long before they were able to drink from the bottle themselfs. Now and again I used my astral self to go out in the sun, I learned how to pick up things and become more slid. Nobody noticed anymore that we didn't go outside, I even learned how to astral project items and other people. Nobody noticed Luna and Trevor leaving. And not too long after they left Becky and Matt got married, they even had a few children of their own, twins as well. We always stayed friends, infact our children grew up together. We were happy as can be, though I never got over everyone growing older around me, and sadly I woul watch them die, and I go on, my children grew like normal kids, untill they were 13, they froze. Alexander said it was normal, every vamp freezes after a while. I watched my life change more and more, though it was sad, I was content. Happy even.


End file.
